Welcome Home
by fantasylover42
Summary: Harry comes back after being in hiding for years - but does Draco still love him?


I walked down the all to familiar street. I was surprised by how much the same everything looked despite it having been several years since I had been here. But I had my eyes on one house that towered over the others at the end of the street, a huge manor, that I knew from some experience was not nearly as unwelcoming and foreboding on the inside as it looked on the outside.

I stopped and sat down on a bench when I was maybe a block away to run over my plan. Wait – plan? What plan? I had no plan! This was completely stupid. Why was I doing this? Would Draco even still love me? I still loved him, but that didn't mean that he hadn't found someone else to move on with his life with when I hadn't come back. Not wanting to think these disturbing thoughts, I sat back, closed my eyes, and let past memories wash over me, starting from Draco and my first kiss.

~*~Flashbacks:

I was lying in a tree, eyes closed, relaxing after a grueling Potions test, when I heard a voice break through my peaceful state of mind.

"Oi! Potter! You're in my tree!"

I opened my eyes and looked down at Draco. It was all I could do not to let my eyes look up and down his body. Better not to give any hints that I did like what I saw. "Well, Malfoy, I WAS here first."

"And I'm here now, so get down."

And at that moment, I made a split second decision that I didn't want to fight him anymore. "Well, why don't we share?"

"I – what?" He had already had a retort ready for whatever retort I made, and since I hadn't, it had thrown him off guard. He faltered.

"Yeah, there's more than enough room up here for the two of us, it's a big tree," I said with a big smile. I extended an arm to help him up.

He hesitated for a fraction of a second and then grabbed it, letting me help him get up. "I swear, Potter, if this is a trick."

"No trick, I promise."

He looked at me with confusion. "Why are you being so nice?"

I looked away from him, not sure if I could stop from blushing if I said it while looking into his eyes. "I'm sick of fighting, Draco." I let my eyes flicker over to him, and I saw his eyes widen in shock as I used his first name. "I'm sick of all of the fighting I've been doing, and I figure if I can't stop fighting Voldemort, at least I can start with stopping the stupid school yard fights."

"But, but, don't you hate me?"

I kept looking away as I responded. "No, I don't hate you."

He muttered something totally incoherent.

Then all of a sudden, I felt hands on either side of my face, pulling my face to his. And then he was kissing me, his lips meeting mine as if that's what he had wanted for months, like me.

I was too shocked to respond, and before I knew it, he had pulled away, a panicked look on his face. "Oh, gods, Harry I- I'm sorry. I-I-I, uhm, I have to go," he stammered. He jumped from the tree branch we were sitting on and started running away.

"Draco, wait!" Amid stares, I jumped out of the tree myself and started chasing him. I didn't care that people were staring at me, I didn't care what they thought, I only cared about getting to Draco and figuring out what had just happened.

I finally caught up to him at the Quittich pitch. I caught his arm and said, "Wait, Draco, don't run away from me again. Talk to me."

He turned to me and gave a hollow laugh. "I bet you hate me NOW."

I pinned him to the wall next to the Gryffindor's changing room. I leaned forward, and I heard his breath hitch and get heavier. "No, Draco, you're wrong. I don't hate you. Quite the opposite." I leaned forward, closing the small space between us, kissing him. It took only a moment of hesitation on his part, and then he was kissing back, and we were sharing the kiss we had both waited too long to share.

~*~

"Your friends didn't seem to approve of us," Draco snorted as we sat, entwined, under "our" tree – the tree where he had first kissed me.

"I couldn't care less, as long as I have you," I replied, kissing his cheek. He smiled and turned his head so our lips met.

"What about the Weasley-" he broke off when I shot him a look. "Sorry, what about Ginny? She seemed more upset than the rest about it."

I felt a twinge of regret. "Yeah, I'll need to figure that out, but don't worry about it. I won't lose any friends, and neither will you. I remember your friends weren't very supportive either, especially a certain girl named," I smirked, "Pansy Parkinson."

"Don't care. I have you," he said, looking bored at the thought of caring what his friends thought. I chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Don't you care at all what your friends think?"

He twisted around so he had me pinned against the tree. He leaned forward and kissed me. "Not while I have you," He murmured against my lips.

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry."

~*~

I felt exhausted. Voldemort was dead, had been dead for a few days, and all I wanted to do was find Draco, so that we could sleep for about a week and then get on with our plans about the rest of our lives.

There was a knock on the door. I went and answered it. It was Kingsley.

"W's'matter?"

"Good, you're here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Good question, but that's not important right now. Do you have a bag packed anywhere?"

"Yeah, I still have a bag from when I was Public Enemy Number 1. Why?"

"You and I are going on the run. There are Death Eaters still at large and they're looking for revenge. We have to get you into hiding. Now."

"But can I send an owl-"

"No time! Hurry!"

~*~ Back to the Present

So that brought me to why I was sitting here. I hadn't even gotten to explain why I disappeared to Draco or even say goodbye. For all he knew I could be dead, or had just left him behind me, stopped loving him. As if I could. As if there had been a day in the last several years that I hadn't thought of him, wished I could be safe so that we could be together like we planned. Now I was safe, all of the Death Eaters taken care of, and we could be together. But did Draco still want to be together? Had he moved on, found someone else?

_He said he loved you._

But that was years ago!

_It's been years for you and you still love him, don't you?_

Well, yes, but that doesn't mean that he-

_There's only one way to find out. Go talk to him._

I knew the little voice in my head was right – as stupid as that sounds. I steeled myself, went up to the door, and knocked.

And felt a thrill when Draco opened the door. Draco, my Draco! An older, sadder Draco, but my Draco nonetheless. But was he still mine?

He stared at me. "I don't believe it. I can't believe this! Is this a dream."

I smiled awkwardly. "No, it's not a dream. Hello, Draco."

He stared at me a moment longer, his mouth agape, and then he leaped forward, wrapping his arms around me and pushing his lips against mine in a kiss trying to make up for years of lost time. I kissed back with as much fervor. I could feel tears sliding down his cheeks.

After what seemed like both a lifetime and not enough time – not even close – we pulled apart. Draco looked at me, tears of joy shining in his eyes, and hugged me again, whispering into my ear, so that I knew all of my worrying had been in vain, "Welcome home, Harry. Welcome home."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N What do you think? Sequel, or leave it as it is? I left it open ended to see, and if i get enough feedback saying sequel, and i feel like it/can think of something, i will make a sequel XD anyway, feedback?


End file.
